


You used to be mine

by Httpuntilbutterfly



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Valenfield valenveira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Httpuntilbutterfly/pseuds/Httpuntilbutterfly
Summary: It’s very short I know but I was in the mood for something sad
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira & Jill Valentine, Carlos Oliveira/Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You used to be mine

**Author's Note:**

> It’s very short I know but I was in the mood for something sad

22th July 2015 somewhere in Chicago 

Oliveira looked over to Jill She was quite beautiful in her white dress. It was long matching her curves everything seems to be perfect.  
He should feel happy right?  
But all he felt was how his heart shattered into pieces he felt how their souls got separated.  
The pain he felt in his chest was the Kind of pain he never felt before not in wars,  
not in his horrible childhood never  
he had no names at all for this was it love?  
Is this how love supposed to feel?  
He had no answers to that..  
but all he knows this wasn’t his wedding  
but he had to stay strong for her for the sake of her happiness  
he smiled like he never did before. 

she was happy so he was he doesn’t remember how long he been lost with his thoughts but he remember well how  
He heard her asking if his alright with this 

He could have said no that this is breaking his heart but he couldn’t he couldn’t ruin her happiness for his own. Could he? Of course not he wasn’t like that all he ever wanted was to see her happy and if this means with another man he would respect that he would respect her choice like he always did. he swallowed his pain looking at her with a small forced smile.

“Yeah it’s alright go Redfield is waiting for you.” He kissed her forehead one last time  
He let all their memories ran through this mind their first kiss, all their promises, their dates , how he held her in his arms whenever she cried or had a nightmares and of all the good memories he remind the most the the worse one the day she told him she and Chris had a thing that she wanted to give Chris a chance he didn’t said a thing but that night was the first time Oliveira cried. 

He knows it was time to let her go no matter how much his heart told him to stop this to confess his love to her but his head screamed  
If you love her let her go you’ll be alright.  
He kept his the facade of being happy straight. Looking at her he smiled  
pushing her to the chapel and out of his life forever.. 

he watches her how she glaces once more to him before she stepped into her new life  
a life without him she just didn’t know that yet.  
He looked at her necklace the necklace she gave him years ago his heart contracted with pain.  
“Goodbye supercop.” A single tear drip down his cheek leaving her and their past behind..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed my very short one shot


End file.
